


Happy Birthday Freckle Boy!

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, idkkk, not too tsukkiyama this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy anniversary of you escaping your mothers vagina."<br/>-Tanaka Ryuunosuke, probably</p><p>In which Yamaguchi celebrates his birthday with the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Freckle Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Not my fave, but still proud of it!

In terms of birthdays, Tadashi hadn’t expected anything.

It was a tradition to throw parties for the team, they soon figured after intense planning from the second years for Sugawara’s birthday. The other two first years had gone well. Hinata’s was a blast, they’d had game after game after game, a massive cake, and enough gifts from everyone that Hinata had gotten overwhelmed and begun to cry. 

Tsukki’s was different. Tadashi had to physically get down on his knees and _beg_ for the rest of the team to not do anything too over the top. In the end, they’d had practice as normal, and at Coach’s store the team unveiled a strawberry shortcake Tadashi slaved over to make just perfect, and an expensive pair of headphones that the rest of the team pooled together to get. Tsukki had seemed surprised and pleased enough that such an effort had been made for him, so all in all it was a good celebration.

But Tadashi didn’t think they’d go to _this_ extent.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” The team screamed as Tadashi opened the door to the gym. Confetti exploded, lights flashed and Tadashi stumbled back as he experienced the biggest sensory overload of his life. In front of him was his team, smiling from ear to ear as balloons floated down from the ceiling, and Tadashi’s face split into a grin, and he rushed forwards to thank them, when…

“Hinata?” He asked, and the smaller boy in question just blinked and stared curiously. “What’s on your face?” 

“Freckles!” Hinata answered, and bounced over to grab Tadashi’s arm. “We all have them! We really like your freckles, so today we decided to take some!” He grinned as wide as humanly possibly and Tadashi could see the sloppy brown marks all over his face, some directly on his eyelids and ears, all varying sizes. He looked past Hinata to the rest of the team, and saw that they _all_ had freckles drawn over their faces, some neater than others. He scanned them all, Yachi and Shimizu’s faces were speckled, and Takeda stood beaming next to a slightly disgruntled Ukai. At the end of the row was Tsukki, who looked like he wanted to do nothing more than die. 

Tadashi laughed harder than he could remember. He was nearly on his knees with big fat tears rolling down his face, and at some point he went past the point of making any noise, his shoulders heaving and the team was laughing along with him. When they had finally collected themselves, he gladly allowed himself to be dragged into the gym by Hinata.

They didn’t make a cake for him - Tadashi had been surrounded by cakes his entire life and didn’t care that much for them - and had instead made a gargantuan of a pie. It was cinnamon and butterscotch, a strange combination that Tadashi never thought would ever work out but after a single bite Tadashi was convinced his soul was changed forever. Not only was it delicious, it filled him with a weird sense of determination. Shimizu and Yachi seemed extremely pleased he enjoyed it, and he thanked them profusely for making it.

The gift giving session was incredible. The third years gave him a new pair of volleyball sneakers, plain black and white _(“Asahi got too nervous about what your favourite colours were so we went with something generic” “Suga!”)_ , but they were some of the highest quality volleyball shoes that could be found in Miyagi. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita bought him two concert tickets to his favourite band that was performing in town in about a month, and Tadashi tackled the three of them in a huge glomp upon hearing so.

Nishinoya and Tanaka’s gift he opened, and quickly shut, cheeks aflame. Immediately after his reaction the entire team had questioned what was in the small black box, nut the two second years just laughed off the questions and handed Tadashi a couple of posters of various video games he enjoyed. But when he hugged Tanaka, his senpai had gripped him tight and whispered in his ear “You’re welcome to keep those as well, you know.”

In the end - despite vowing to never open the box ever - Tadashi found the porno magazine very useful.

Hinata handed him a tupperware container almost bursting with cookies, proudly proclaiming he made them himself. The entire team had paled at the idea, and Tadashi’s stomach curled in dread, but he took one out of the box and bit into it, to be polite. And boy was he surprised when his mouth flooded with saliva at the perfect balance of sweet and salty. 

“Chocolate caramel!” Hinata proudly - yet rather smugly - exclaimed as Tadashi blissfully took another bite.

Kageyama awkwardly handed him a poorly wrapped tiny box, and Tadashi accepted it in confusion, but when he open it he nearly dropped in shock.

“A F-f-fitbit!?” He had yelled, and Kageyama simply flushed harder, and rubbed the back of his neck, muttering about how not to make it such a big deal, his mom runs a sport shop so she was able to make arrangements it’s alright just f _ucking take it_ . After a minor struggle in which Tadashi attempted to give the present back, the navy band sat on Tadashi’s right wrist.

As soon as everything was was settled, the entire team turned to Tsukki _(simultaneously, like it was coordinated. It was kinda creepy.)_ who flushed, and pulled out a medium sized box, and handed it to Tadashi, not quite making eye contact. Tadashi took the box and carefully unwrapped it.

Tadashi was promptly engulfed by a cloud of glitter.

Everyone stared in shock at the sight. Tadashi gaped at Tsukki, who simply smirked ever so slightly.

The two dissolved into hysterics, and the team exchanged confused looks. Tadashi could barely breathe, he felt like he was going to throw up. And one look at Tsukki determined that he wasn’t any better than Tadashi, his shoulders was heaving and his face was flushed. Sawamura muttered “What.”, and the simple reaction sent them into further giggles.

“Inside joke.” Tsukki gasped, when they had finally calmed down enough so they’d be able to produce words. Sawamura shook his head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement, then helped Tsukki up.

So Tadashi spent the next ten minutes attempting to clean the glitter off himself, but no matter how much he tried, every little movement sent a little more glitter fluttering to the ground.

And Tadashi gave up, and went to practice, the team smiled and giggled at every little burst of glitter and groaned because practicing immediately after having slices of pie larger than your face _really_ wasn’t a good idea. And Tadashi spent his birthday, surrounded by his teammates and friends, laughing and sweating and gasping for breath, all the while a grin spread across his face.

All in all, it was a fantastic fifteenth birthday.

 

 

(On the way home from school, Tsukki thrusted a smaller box into his hands, and waited for Tadashi to open it. He wasn’t disappointed with Tadashi’s reaction upon discovering the homemade stuffed animal it took Tsukki weeks to make.)

**Author's Note:**

> jumpfloat/victory tomorrow.


End file.
